True Hero
by Random-StoryKeeper
Summary: Prequel: A red demon roams the island, feasting on Mimiga flesh. No one knows when it will strike again. Arthur, on the other hand, refuses to hide like most other Mimigas. That is what makes him a true hero.


**Author's Note:** This story is mostly based off Jack's monologue given to Quote after Kazuma and Booster reach Arthur's house. Just before Quote goes to the Sand Zone, he can visit the Assembly Hall, where Jack will be. If you talk to him, he tells you about why Arthur was a hero to all Mimigas, which has nothing to do with the Doctor, really.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Last Resort**

"Arthur, I can't do that."

"But I don't think you understand the situation here!"

Jenka's face scrunched into a look of distrust as she paced back and forth in front of Arthur, tapping her chin with a bony finger. Arthur, seated on a tiny stool within her tiny house, gripped the edge with his hands and tried his best not to inhale every time she shuffled past. The place reeked with a medley of week-old spices mixed with wet sand, and was making his stomach feel queasy. He tried to distract himself by watching the small white puppy looking intently at him while he awaited her response.

"Name me one good reason why I should trouble myself to give you the key…the key that would unleash the same tragedy it brought the Mimigas during the war again!" The sharp intonation at the end of her sentence caused the white puppy to let out a few high-pitched barks. The old lady cooed in sympathy as she wobbled towards her pet, calming him down with a few strokes of his fur.

"The red flowers were necessary to defeat the robots during the war," replied Arthur, deciding to gaze at her dim silhouette on the wall created by her fireplace instead. "The Mimigas couldn't defeat the army on their own."

"So you're desperate," Jenka cackled with a flourish. The little dog scampered over to Arthur and began sniffing at his feet.

"I'm just doing what I think is right," Arthur said defensively, "For the sake of the Mimigas and for the sake of this entire island."

Jenka pushed her round glasses up against her face. "And why do you think bringing red flowers to Mimiga Village is 'right', Arthur?"

"I already told you before: the demon!" Arthur hoped he didn't sound too distressed. Jenka already seemed to disapprove of his initial request.

The old woman leaned in to Arthur's personal bubble until she was inches away from his face. He swallowed and nervously inched back on the tiny stool as far as he could. _Did Jenka do this to all her guests?_ he wondered while searching his mind for an elaboration to his answer. The intuitive eyes of the witch-woman were difficult to break gaze from. Still, he somehow managed to resume his train of thought.

"Day after day, a red monster roams this island in search for unsuspecting Mimigas to devour. As the attacks became more frequent, many of the Mimigas escaped to Mimiga Village and the outskirts of the Plantations for safety. The demon hasn't struck there yet, but it's only a matter of time.

Few have bravely sacrificed their lives trying to fight this red monster, all of whom have perished. Red flowers may be our last hope. I've…talked it over with some of the Mimigas, and we realized that if we let this go on for too long, we may see the end of the Mimigas as we almost did with the war several years back…"

Arthur's rambling voice trailed. Jenka seemed to be more interested in digging an item out of her green robe rather than listening to his words. He drew in a breath of rancid air before asking the last burning question that came to mind: "And if you claim the red flowers are so dangerous, why do you keep them locked up in a Storehouse? Wouldn't it make sense just to destroy the seeds and rid the island of them forever?"

Feeling as though he had spoken enough, Arthur slumped in his seat. His mind was set on what he thought was the only solution. He would not leave the Sand Zone until he had red flower seeds.

There was a long pause as the white puppy began to whine and sniff at Arthur's feet. The Mimiga drew them back as he stood up and faced Jenka once more. He was prepared to leave disappointed and empty-handed when he noticed a silver key extended in her frail hand. He first hesitated, then took the key with a fair amount of caution.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with anything suspicious," Jenka huffed as though she already regretted her decision. "Good thing I only decided to send four of my puppies out searching for my half-wit of a daughter." She grumbled, then made a motion towards Arthur at her puppy. He scampered up to Arthur with a chorus of high-pitched barks.

"You can get the seeds, but Mick must accompany you along your journey there," Jenka instructed as Arthur knelt down to pick up the puppy. "Be quick, or I may regret my decision. And don't even _think_ about trying to feed him a red flower."

"Not to worry, Jenka," Arthur promised, "I have to be home soon, anyways." Taking one last look at Jenka's stone-warning stare in the flickering flames, he carefully shut the door behind him and set forth to the Storehouse.

* * *

The teleporter let out an echoing whir as it brought Arthur back to the comforts of his own home. Two steps up, he saw his little sister Toroko, sound asleep with a book at her side. Knowing now that she was asleep, he turned and descended downstairs to the floor below the teleporter of the three storey house.

The floor had been cleared out the day before and divided into two sections. The first, entering down from the steps, was filled waist deep with plenty of water Arthur and Toroko brought back from Mimiga Village's reservoir. The second section, separated by a half-cute wall, was where Arthur would planned to plant the red flower seeds. Red flower seeds only required a bit of water and some open space to sprout, at least according to the books he found in some of the shelves of his house. The Sand Zone was one of the few areas that kept such seeds, tucked away in a Storehouse.

From the top of the wall, Arthur grabbed small handfuls from a small sack he took with him to the Sand Zone and threw them to the other side of the room as far as he could. Once the bag was empty, he threw it into the pool. Then, scooping up handfuls of water, he tossed them onto the seeds. Within seconds, little green sprouts were already poking out of the red buds. So far, everything was going the way Arthur had planned it.

Sloshing his way out of the pool, Arthur picked up the fallen seed bag and squeezed all the water out of it. Afterwards, he placed the seed bag on top of the highest shelf he could find to dry. Shuffling up the stairs, two at a time, he barely missed his bed as he shut his eyes and collapsed beside his sleeping sister. It was just another tiring day around the island for Arthur, but ultimately, it would be for the better. After all, the Mimigas would soon be strong enough to rise up and put the red demon of the island down for good. He always set his mind on these hopes before drifting off into an aimless sleep, awaiting the next day.


End file.
